I am Fine
by Maddie Wonderland
Summary: Mérida es una joven de 16 años que estudia en Sweet Amoris. Para su mala suerte dos de los alumnos del lugar suelen jugarle bromas pesadas, cosa que hacen sentir muy mal a Meri, pero nadie sabe esto. Siempre se lo guarda, para no preocupar a sus amigos y familiares. Pronto sus compañeros descubrirán el verdadero significado de su "Yes, I am Fine. Thanks" y no será uno muy lindo.
1. Chapter 1

❝ Primer capítulo: Yes, I am Fine. Thanks ❞

Mérida no era más que una chica común y corriente. Amante de los animes, más que nada esos que eran muy románticos. Le daban falsas esperanzas de la verdadera realidad. Además… ella escondía un terrible secreto, el cual siempre está oculto bajo sus mangas. — ¡Hija, a comer! — La voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Observó su tan lastimada muñeca. « Ellos no pueden enterarse de esto, nunca… » Pensé, mientras sacaba de su ropero un buzo negro con las siglas "GAP" en medio del pecho. — ¡Ya voy, Ma! — Avisó, con un fuerte grito. Terminó de colocarse aquél buzo, y bajó las escaleras a paso de tortuga cansada. — Meri, si no te apuras, la comida se va a enfriar — Reprochó Anna, una mujer de cabellos anaranjados casi llegando a ser rojos. — Lo siento, estaba pensando en la tarea de matemáticas, aún tengo dudas con uno de los ejercicios — Mintió.

Su padre ya se encontraba en la mesa, leyendo un diario. « Típico » Se dijo a sí misma, sin dejar de observar a su padre. Matthew era un hombre de negocios bastante reconocido, pero la relación con Anna no era muy buena que digamos, rara vez no se los veía discutir enfrente de su niña. — Pareces gótica con esa ropa, hija, ¿no piensas en lo que pueden llegar a decir de ti? — Matt apartó la vista de las noticias, para darle una rápida mirada a las ropas de su única hija. — No, en verdad, me da igual lo que piensen de mi — Volvió a mentir.

La vida de Mérida eran solo mentiras y más mentiras. Cuando alguien le preguntaba si estaba bien ella contestaba en inglés. "Yes. I'm Fine. Thanks." No eran más que palabras de ayuda, es lo único que necesitaba en momentos como este. Ayuda. Nada más. No pedía más que algo de ayuda. — Hey, ¿niña, me escuchas? — El habla de su padre, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Vaciló un poco más antes de responder con un balbuceo positivo. — ¿Ah sí, entonces, de que hablaba? — Eso la mató, literalmente. — No tengo ni la más pálida idea, tampoco me interesa saber... — Es lo que le respondió. De pronto, se escuchó un ruido seco. Sintió un gran ardor en su mejilla. Su padre, estaba con la mano en alto. — … — Dejó unos segundos de intervalo antes de actuar. — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué…? —Eran las únicas palabras que podía decirle a su querido padre, el cual la miraba de manera enojada con el ceño fruncido. — Te lo mereces por responderme mal, Mérida — La mencionada soltó sus pesado suspiro, levantándose de su silla. — No tengo hambre, gracias a un monstruo como tú — Dicho esto, salió de la cocina para dirigirse a su recamara.

Una vez en su única espacio solitario (es así como ella nombraba su habitación) comenzó a llorar. Lágrimas de dolor recorrían sus mejillas. — Maldito, si tan sólo me entendiera — Susurró. Sus llantos cesaron cuando escuchó unos gritos, una pelea. " — ¡Bastardo, malcriado! ¿Cómo te atreves a pegarle a tu propia hija? — " sabía perfectamente que esa era la voz de su madre, y no estaba muy contenta con lo que pasaba. La voz de su padre no se escuchaba, para nada. « Seguro le tiene miedo a mamá » Al pensar en eso, una sonrisa tétrica se formó en sus labios. Pocas horas más tarde, la fémina se encontraba durmiendo en el suelo de su habitación. Mientras escuchaba la pelea sus parpados se cerraban poco a poco, hasta finalmente caer en el mundo de Morfeo.

El sonido de una puerta abrirse interrumpió el pacífico silencio creado. Un chirrido bastante feo, como de esos que suenan en las películas de terror. Sin embargo, ese horrible ruido no fue lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a la dormilona chica. Una cabeza se asomó por la puerta. — ¿Mérida? — Al no oírse repuesta, una mujer traspasó hacía la habitación encendiendo la luz. Pudo notar enseguida el cabello naranja de Mérida, todo enredado en el suelo. Se encontraba en posición fetal, tratando de resguardarse del frío. Anna soltó una risa tierna, cual niña pequeña, acercándose a su hija. Acuclillándose acercó su mano al rostro de su única hija. — Mérida — La empezó a llamar, sumando también molestarla con los dedos de su mano diestra. — Hija — Seguía con su intento de despertarla. – Tengo algo que darte — Esa mentirilla nunca funcionaba, más que nada por la razón de que Mérida ya no era una niña pequeña. Era toda una adolescente de dieciséis años. — ¿Mamá? — Anna se corrió un poco del espacio privado de su hija, a lo que Mérida se levantó del suelo para sentarse en el borde la cama. — ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó la mujer que rondaba en los treinta y tantos de años. Su acompañante asintió. — Yes, I'm Fine — Respondió como siempre lo hacía, con ese toque de ironía que nunca faltaba ante esa respuesta en inglés. Al ver a su madre sonreír, pensó « Vaya, es tan fácil engañarlos a todos con eso »

Anna salió de la habitación poco después de ver el moretón que le dejó su esposo en la mejilla. Soltó un suspiro pesado, marchándose. — Perdón — Es lo que escuchó Mérida, la cual fijó su vista en la puerta de madera. — Yo debería ser la que se disculpe por haber nacido — Esos pensamientos así de depresivos siempre fueron parte de la adolescente. Había algo que sufría en su instituto Sweet Amoris, un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba toda su vida. Si hablaba, las cosas serían peores de lo que ya son. Se sentía muerta por dentro. — Buenas noches — Saludó al aire, acostándose. Cerró poco a poco los ojos, esperando quedarse dormida dentro de unos minutos. Cosa que nunca pasó, hasta que el reloj de su cómoda mostró que ya era medianoche.

Seis horas después, ese mismo despertador que mostró lo tarde que era para dormirse, fue el que la obligó a levantarse. Maldiciendo en un murmuro, se levantó, chocándose con todo lo que estaba en su camino por llevar los ojos cerrados. No le molestaba golpearse, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a sentir dolor físico, ya sea por culpa de unos agresores o por culpa propia. Al primer lugar a donde fue es el baño. Se miró en el espejo. Su rostro aún tenía el moretón de anoche, también se sumaban algunas ojeras por dormir poco y un pequeño corte que se hizo ella misma. — Soy horrible —Mojó su rostro, para después maquillarlo. Algo de base, un rubor en sus mejillas, y ya. Listo. Su rostro estaba como nuevo. A excepción de aquella herida que se notaba bastante. — Mierda — Llevó sus dedos a la herida, rozándolos con los mismo. — Auch… es poco profunda, pero duele —.

Unos golpes en la puerta del baño le dieron a entender: Ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Salió rapidísimo del baño hacía su habitación para ponerse algo "decente" y así ir a Sweet Amoris. La ropa que llevaba puesta en estos momentos era una blusa blanca con un "Fuck you" en negro, un jean oscuro ajustado y unas botas estilo militar también negras. Como abrigo tenía su sudadera negra con las siglas "GAP" en el medio del pecho. Tomó su mochila, la cual descansaba al lado de su cama, y salió del cuarto. — ¡Mamá, ya me voy! — Cuando dijo eso, se fue de la casa, sin siquiera desayunar algo. Ya iban más de doce horas que no comía, y su cuerpo se estaba debilitando.

Al llegar a Sweet Amoris pudo ver a Castiel hablando con ese grupo de brujas, conocidas como Amber y Amigas. Li y Charlotte, no eran más que unas chicas extrañas que se pusieron con Amber solo para sentirse protegidas, y no ser ellas las que sufrirían todos los días. Mérida lo sabía bastante bien, porque hace unos años era amiga de las nombradas. Para cuando quiso cambiar de idea e irse, ya era demasiad tarde. Estaba a metros de la entrada, lo que hizo que tanto Castiel como Amber notaran su presencia y se acercaran a "saludarla". — Espero que hayas traído lo que te pedimos ayer, es la última vez que te nos escapas — ¡Mierda, se le había olvidado el dinero de Castiel y Amber! La única manera en que no recibiera golpes de parte de ambos era "pagando" por su protección. — Esto… — Trató de pensar en alguna excusa válida. – ¡Mérida, buenas, buenas! — Esa voz… Alexy, por Dios, la salvó de todo. Los agresores nunca le gustaba pegarle a ella cuando alguien se le acercaba. ¿Por qué? Por reputación, más que nada si eran conocidos de Nathaniel el delegado y hermano mayor de Amber. — Te salvó la campana – Le susurró Castiel en el oído a la fémina de cabellos naranjas. Alexy no sabía nada sobre lo que sucedía con Amber y Castiel. — ¿Me perdí de algo? — Preguntó él. — No — Respondió ella, escondiendo todo detrás de una falsa sonrisa. — ¿Cómo estás? — Esa típica pregunta, que ya la estaba odiando — I am Fine. Thanks — La respuesta era la misma de siempre. — Ven, tenemos que irnos a clase rápido o Farrés no llamará la atención — Al escuchar esto, Mérida asintió, tomando la mano de Alexy. Lo que hizo que el joven tuviera un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. — ¿Qué sucede? Pareces un tomate — Su compañera era siempre de exagerar todo. — N-nada — Le respondió.

* * *

><p>Hola. owo

Wiiii!~ Mi primer Fanfic en FF. *Emoción plz* Espero que les guste. w Pueden dejar sus comentarios para saber si les gusta, o dar a Favs. Gracias. uvu

Créditos: Todos los personajes usados aquí le pertenecen a ChinoMiko.


	2. Chapter 2

❝ Segundo capítulo: Dolorosos recuerdos. ❞

En vez de ir hacía el salón correspondiente, Mérida fue al baño. — Dile al profe que me siento un poco mal, por favor — Alexy asintió, comprendiendo la petición de la chica. La joven siempre tuvo algo así como unos mareos momentáneos en cualquier parte del día, esta vez le agarró a la entrada del salón. — ¿Y Mérida, Alexy? — Una voz femenina llamó la atención del peliazul. La dueña de dicha voz se llama Rosalya, una joven de cabellos albinos y ojos amarillos, mejor amiga de Mérida. – Está en el baño, dice que se siente mal — Respondió con un tono bajo, triste por así decirlo. — Ah — Rosalya puso su mano en el hombro del chico. — ¿Qué sucede? — La fémina de cabellos blancos siempre fue una mujer con complejo de madre, o así solía llamarle Leigh su novio. — Siento como si no quisiera decir la verdad de algo – Listo. Lo dijo.

Mientras tanto, Mérida miraba su rostro en el espejo del baño. — ¿Por qué eres tan fea? – La voz de Amber se hizo notar a distancia. — ¿Por qué eres tan puta? — Respondió de manera brusca, con un tono de voz que se daba a notar enojo. — Perra — Li saltó en defensa de su amiga. — Oh, vaya. No sabía que las muñecas falsas hablaban — Es lo que dijo Mérida, con bastante ironía. De pronto, sintió como el aire le empezaba a faltar. La rubia llevó su mano hasta el cuello de Meri, ahorcándola. — Su… suéltame – Pedía, rogaba, la de cabellos naranjas. — Nunca — Empezó a hacer más, y más presión. Mérida sólo podía decir pocos balbuceos de ayuda. — Déjame… por… por favor… Amber… — Poco a poco se iban haciendo más pesados sus parpados, y la vista se le nublaba. La falta de aire se hacía cada vez más grande con el pasar de los segundos. Y Amber, la bruja, seguía haciendo más presión. — ¡Amber, la vas a matar! — Li y Charlotte trataron de separarlas, pero todo fue en vano. — ¡Mejor! ¡No necesitamos a una chica de cabellos naranja que solo está para hacernos la vida imposible! Castiel se sentirá tan feliz cuando se entere de que la maté — Una sonrisa tétrica se formó en los labios de Amber, sus acompañantes sintieron algo de temor. — Ayuda, por favor… chicas… — Con sus últimos esfuerzos, Mérida les habló a las amigas de Amber, las cuales sintieron mucha pena por ella. — Lo sentimos Amber, pero no puedes matarla — Comentó Charlotte. —Tu hermano se va a enterar, ¡y te expulsarán! Tus padres ya no te van a mantener — Siguió hablando Li. —Mis padres… no me van a mantener… — Repitió en voz baja, su ceño se frunció. — ¡No puedo tacharme de asesina con esta de aquí! —Al finalizar eso, soltó a Mérida, quién cayó al frío suelo. — Ouch… —.

— ¿Y Mérida? — Preguntó Farres. —En el baño profesor, dijo que se sentí mal —Le respondió Alexy. — Pero ya se tardó bastante — Añadió el hombre mayor, antes de dictar sus clases normalmente. — Iré a buscarla —Se ofreció Rosalya. —Está bien, puedes ir —Una vez aprobada su petición de salir, la albina se dirigió corriendo hacía el baño de chicas. — ¡Mérida! — Gritó Rosa, al ver tirada en el suelo a su mejor amiga. — E-estoy bien — La voz de la chica de hebras naranjas era muy bajita, sobó su cabeza con la mano diestra, usando la otra para levantarse con la ayuda de Rosalya. — Me caí con el agua del piso, y me golpeé un poco. No podía levantarme — Se excusó, señalando un pequeño charco de agua que se encontraba cerca de ambas. Fue buena idea mojar un poco el piso, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar. — ¿Y las marcas en tu cuello? — Abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar esa pregunta. « No tengo ninguna excusa… ¡piensa, Mérida! » — Ehm… no es nada, enserio — ¿Qué podría decirle a su amiga? No quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad. Sabía que Rosa iría corriendo hacía Nath para decirle lo que pasaba. Si eso llegaba a suceder, iba a ser el fin de su vida escolar. Castiel y Amber harían lo posible para vengarse. — A Alexy puedes mentirle, pero a mí no. Sé que algo te pasa. Y no me rendiré hasta saberlo — Terminada esa pequeña charla, ambas salieron hacía el salón, en donde estaba un Farres muy enojado y un Alexy preocupado.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿por qué tardaron tanto? ¡Perdemos tiempo de clase por ustedes! — Esa simple oración lastimó a Mérida, quién solía llorar por todo. Era muy sensible, Alexy lo sabía, Rosalya no. — Es mi culpa, me caí en el baño y no podía levantarme. Lo siento mucho, profesor — Dicho esto, la peli-naranja fue a su asiento. Al llegar, colocó su mirada en la ventana que tenía al lado. Imaginando que no se encontraba en esa cárcel, Amber no existía. Era feliz, en su mundo de sueños. ¿Por qué eso no podía volverse realidad? ¿Por qué el mundo real era tan cruel? En su mente siempre se encontraban ese tipo de preguntas, todas empezaban con un "¿Por qué…?" y terminaban sin una respuesta. — ¡Mérida! —La voz de Farres la sacó de sus pensamientos. —Preste atención a la clase, o irá a la dirección — Bajó la cabeza. — P-perdón — Siempre se terminaba ella disculpando. — ¿Te encuentras bien, Meri? — La voz de Alexy llegó a sus oídos, ella asintió poniendo su mejor sonrisa falsa. — Sólo me siento algo cansada —La fémina encogió sus hombros. Como era de esperarse, Alexy le creyó. « A veces me gustaría decirte la verdad… Pero huirías de mí, si hago eso » Suspiró de manera pesada, llevando su vista hacía la pizarra en donde el profesor estaba escribiendo un millón de números. Es ahí cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaban en la hora de matemáticas.

El timbré sonó. Todos los alumnos de cada aula salieron corriendo hacía el patio de Sweet Amoris, algunos fueron hacía los baños, otros estaban en los salones del segundo piso organizando diferentes elementos para las siguientes clases. Mérida, estaba sentada en las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, sola sin la compañía de Rosalya ya que esta se escapó hace unos minutos para poder ver a su novio. — ¿Qué hace una bella dama aquí sentada sin la compañía de nadie? — Lyssandro se acercó junto con Kentin, Alexy, Armin y Nathaniel. — ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó el delegado de la clase. — ¿Quieres comer unas galletas con nosotros? —Esta vez habló Kentin. — Ven… —Alexy se acercó hasta la fémina tomando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. —Esto… estoy esperando a Rosalya… no sé… — Todos crearon una mueca de tristeza en su rostro. —Ya no pasas tiempo con nosotros, Mérida —Se quejó Kentin, su mejor amigo de la infancia. — Estás muy solitaria últimamente —Nathaniel cruzó los brazos, un poco enojado. Hace unos meses atrás, quizás un año, Mérida era la chica nueva y siempre estaba feliz por cualquiera cosa. Ayudaba a todos, pasaba tiempo con ellos. Pero este año todo cambió. « Si tu hermana me ve contigo, me asesina… » Pensó ella. — B-bueno, eso es verdad… — Se encogió de hombros. — Meri, vamos… — Lyssandro, por primera vez, dejó de tratarla de usted. Él también parecía afectado por la charla, por ella. Sentía culpa. — Lo siento chicos, pero… ¡está bien! Iré con ustedes — Eso animó a todos. — ¡Genial! —Dijeron a coro Armin y Alexy.

El recreo siempre solía durar bastante tiempo, más que nada hoy con la falta de algunos profesores. El grupo fue hasta el sótano. —E-eh… c-chicos — Ir a ese lugar, le traía pésimos recuerdos ya que ahí fue cuando todo comenzó a ir de mal en peor. — ¿Qué pasó, Mérida? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma — Bromeó Kentin. La de cabellos naranjas dejó de caminar, mirando con terror la puerta del sótano. — N-no… no quiero… ir… — Poco a poco su voz se empezaba a quebrar. — ¡Mérida, reacciona! — Nathaniel se estaba frustrando, también sentía algo de miedo, nunca vio a Mérida actuar de esa manera. Armin miró a Alexy, y este también lo miró. Uno de ellos se colocó detrás de Mérida, mientras que el otro estaba enfrente de ella. — Si no vienes con nosotros, te llevaremos a la fuerza — Esas palabras… La respiración de la chica se hizo más rápido. — ¡NO! Por favor, ¡no! — Quería correr, escapar de ahí y no volver a recordar nada. Como dijeron los gemelos, la llevaron a la fuerza. Tomaron sus pies y sus manos. — ¡No! ¡No! ¡No me lleven ahí, por favor! — Lyssandro miró a Nathaniel. — Es raro…—Nathaniel asintió, concordando con las palabras del joven con vestimentas victorianas. Todos los chicos pensaron que Mérida estaba actuando con todo lo que decía.

— C-Castiel, no… — Tapó su boca, volviendo a la realidad. — ¿Castiel? Nosotros somos Armin y Alexy — Los cinco chicos estaban más confundidos que antes. Pestañó varias veces. — ¿Se creyeron todo eso? — Soltó una carcajada. — ¿Todo lo que decías era una broma? —Preguntó Kentin. « No, sí sentí miedo… » — ¡Claro, tonto! —Los chicos abrazaron a su amiga. — Caímos en la broma de Mérida, ya te extrañábamos —Dijo Nath, sonriendo. —Yo también chicos… — Lástima que lo que dijo no era ninguna broma, ella no volvía a ser la de antes. No, no.

* * *

><p>¡Buenas, buenas! ¡Hola a todos los que leen esto!<p>

_Gracias por sus comentarios_. : D Siempre me animan a continuar el fic. Me alegro mucho que de lo sigan. : 3

Esta vez tardé por cuestiones de tiempo, x D y falta de imaginación, últimamente no quise hacer nada por razones personales. u - u

La primera vez fui muy rápida con respecto a mi presentación porque quería publicar esto rápido. Pero aquí voy otra vez; x'D

Me llamo Angie, pero en Face me conocen bajo la firma de « • Lady Maddie • » pueden llamarme Maddie. : v Es mi primer fic en FF, aunque ya tenía una cuenta pero olvidé su contraseña y decidí empezar de nuevo. Y eso es todo lo que tuve que decir en el otro capítulo. : 3

**Créditos:** Todos los personajes mencionados aquí fueron creados por ChinoMiKo, ninguno me pertence.

**Advertencias: **Este fic está basado en UA (Universo Alterno) por lo que Alexy no es homosexual, ni gusta de Kentin. Ni Amber, ni Castiel le hacen bullying a Sucrette (Mérida), ni nada por el estilo. (Pongo eso por las moscas. No quiero que las nuevas usuarias crean que esto pasa en cdm LOL. )

Como dije en la página; mi objetivo no es hacer que odien a Amber, ni a Castiel. Sólo busco una manera de mostrar como es el mundo de una chica que sufre bullying. Por lo que si alguno de ustedes pasa esto, es mejor avisarle a un adulto. Y no hacer lo que hace Mérida. ~

* * *

><p><strong>¿No contestas los reviews? <strong>Sí que lo hago, no crean que no [?]_es una manera de agradecerles personalmente a todos._: D

**fuckthehopes**: Voy a seguir esto siempre. ; ) Y gracias.

**megutsu-chan**: Por eso mismo hago este fic; para mostrar como vive una chica como ella. Pero, no te preocupes por Amber, que va a tener su merecido en algún capítulo... creo. [?] : v

**wendylove4**: Sure! ( / o w o )/

**Itazuna**: Trataré de no tardar.

**Ako Nya**: ¿Eres mi mamá? [?] #okno. Tú sabes que siempre voy a seguir esto. Además de que la historia ya está casi terminada, y sólo falta pasarla a Word LOL.

* * *

><p>Luego de decir todo eso, lo único que puedo ponerles ahora es un: <em>Bye bye ~<em>


	3. Chapter 3

❝ Tercer capítulo: Pequeña vista hacía el pasado. ❞

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Hoy empiezan las clases! Estoy muy emocionada. Bajé rápido las escaleras, para dirigirme hacía la cocina en donde me esperaba un rico desayuno. Tostadas con mermelada de fresa y mantequilla, un vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido y algunas galletas de chocolate hechas por mi mamá. ¡No hay nada más rico que eso! Me senté, enfrente mío estaba mi papá leyendo el diario como de costumbre. Miré mi plato. — ¿Y mi desayuno? — Busqué con la vista a mi madre, pero no estaba. — Oh, lo siento hija, pero Anna se fue a trabajar antes y no pudo hacerte el desayuno — Eso me puso bastante triste, así que me dirigí hacía la alacena para agarrar un tazón y algunos cereales, busqué la leche, una cuchara y me preparé un desayuno rápido. — Que mal… — Empecé a comer, viendo cada tanto las noticias del día. Tengo algo de miedo con lo que pueda pasar hoy en mi nuevo Instituto. Mudarme a otra ciudad fue un cambio muy grande para mí. Adiós a todos mis amigos. Igual… tampoco tenía mucho que digamos. Cuando terminé mi desayuno, limpié los platos que usé y saludé a mi padre con un beso en la mejilla. — Ya me voy, adiós —Él me acompañó hasta la puerta, saludándome con su mano izquierda.

Miré todo a mí alrededor. Hasta ahora no había salido de mi casa a ver los alrededores de mi barrio. No sé, no sentía confianza para presentarme ante un extraño. Tomé de mi mochila mi teléfono móvil junto con mis audífonos y me dispuse a escuchar algo de música. Siempre tuve unos gustos bastante raros que varían de Vocaloid hasta cualquier cantante de la vida real como Ke$ha, y Youtubers como iTownGamePlay o Zarcot. — _Bad decisions, that's alright. Welcome to my silly life_ — Comencé a cantar por lo bajo, mientras caminaba al ritmo de la música de Pink, una de mis artistas preferidas. Tenía suerte de estar a pocos minutos de Sweet Amoris, así no debía salir muy temprano de mi casa. Los árboles, la gente, los niños, los automóviles pasando. Todo era muy bello en este barrio, no podía compararlo con mi anterior ciudad. Antes vivía en un departamento junto a mis padres, mi antiguo Instituto estaba a una hora de viaje y debía irme en el transporte público porque ninguno de mis padres podía llevarme. Era penoso. Nunca tuve una vida normal. Desde pequeña tuve que aprender a cuidarme a mí misma. No siempre pude contar con la ayuda de mis padres, es triste, supongo.

— ¡Mérida! — Escuché una voz a mis espaldas, por lo que me giré para ver quién era. — ¡Ken! — ¡Me alegra mucho ver una cara conocida! Le sonreí, mientras esperaba a que se me acercara. Ken era un chico un poco más bajo que yo, pecoso, usaba siempre unos lentes bastante graciosos, y su vestimenta era -como llamarían algunos- la de un "nerd". Él fue la primera persona en hablarme, hasta se me declaró, pero yo no quise aceptarlo. No por ser "feo", sino porque solo lo quería como un buen amigo. Aun así siguió a mi lado, con las esperanzas de que mi respuesta pasara de ser un "No, lo siento" a un "Sí, también te amo, Ken". — ¿A dónde te diriges? —Me preguntó, comiendo una galleta a la vez. Él siempre tuvo una obsesión con comer galletas, eso lo hacía ver muy tierno. — A Sweet Amoris — Le respondí, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. ¿Ya dije que estaba emocionada? — ¡Que genial! ¡Yo también voy a ir ahí! — Eso me sorprendió bastante, creo que se notó en mi cara. — ¡Oh, cierto! Tú te cambiaste un año antes que yo — Cuando eso sucedió, nunca más supe algo de él. Ni siquiera lo veía por _Facebook_, y Ken no poseía _WhatsApp_ como para mandarle mensajes, y ni hablar de celular móvil.

Cuando llegamos pude notar que Sweet Amoris era mucho más grande de cómo me lo describió Ken antes. — Córrete, idiota — Sentí como una fuerza extraña me empujaba por detrás de la espalda, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo. — O-ouch — Ken me ayudó a levantarme. —¿Quién se cree ese? —Cuando estaba ya parada, observé como un muchacho de cabellos rojo fuerte hacía lo mismo con otras personas. — Castiel, ten cuidado con él — Hice caso omiso a lo que me dijo, crucé los brazos y seguí observando a ese tal Castiel. —Ya va a ver —No pensaba quedarme callada, ¡le diré a la directora cuando tenga la oportunidad!

~ Meses más tarde ~

Ya pasaron… hmm… cinco meses desde que empecé a ir a Sweet Amoris. Ya no tenía a mi lado a Ken, se había ido. Mis amigos ahora eran: Nathaniel, un chico rubio, más alto que yo, al ser el delegado siempre lo veo con un uniforme que consiste en una camiseta blanca, una corbata celeste y pantalones marrón claro. Alexy, un chico de cabellos extraños –por su color– y tenía un hermano gemelo, su ropa siempre suele ser bastante llamativa, cacheta naranja, pantalones verdes. Creo que se vestía así, hahaha. Armin, era el hermano gemelo de Alexy, pero él tenía de color negro su cabello… en cambio Alexy era… ¿azul? Luego estaba Lyssandro, él es bastante olvidadizo y su ropa destaca bastante, ¡además tiene los ojos de colores diferentes! ¡Kyaaaa, son hermosos sus ojos! No soy buena describiendo a los chicos… nunca lo fui. ¡Ahora a mi mejor amiga! ¡Rosalya! Ella es super hermosa, todo lo que se pone le queda bastante bien. Me da pena aceptarlo, pero tiene mejor cuerpo que yo. Su cabello es de color blanco, al igual que sus cejas y pestañas, ¡es albina! Yo también quiero serlo.

Las cosas con Castiel nunca fueron bien… digo… él me odia. Y siempre me está haciendo bromas pesadas. Golpes, empujones, insultos. Y lo peor es que no puedo hablar, porque si no todo es peor. Me volví, algo así como, una sirvienta personal de él. — ¡¿Qué fue lo que te dije, idiota?! ¡Sabes que así no me gustan! — Suspiré, mirando como él tiraba y pisaba la comida que había preparado. —L-lo siento —Castiel se levantó del suelo, y me pegó una buena cachetada en mi mejilla. Se escuchó por todo el salón vacío. — Mejora para la próxima, tabla —Luego de decirme eso se marchó. Empecé a llorar, recogiendo todo lo que estaba en el suelo, tratando de hacerlo rápido para marcharme de ahí. — ¿Mérida, qué haces aquí? —La voz de Alexy me dio un buen susto. — E-estoy tratando de recoger l-lo que se cayó al s-suelo —Cada tanto tartamudeaban por culpa de mi llanto. Él puso una de sus manos en mi espalda. — ¿Estás bien? — Asentí, tratando de que no viera mi cara —S-sí —_Creo que esa fue la primera vez que le mentí_.

Esa misma semana Amber se unió con Castiel, eran… pareja. Y no por las buenas, se expandió un rumor y uno no muy bueno. Según las fuentes, Amber y Castiel se hicieron pareja porque ella estaba por esperar un hijo de él. Otros creen que son "Amigos con derechos" y que en verdad no existe tal relación de noviazgo. Yo sólo creo que mi vida va a ser más imposible de lo que ya es. — ¡¿En dónde está Mérida?! — Y hablando de Roma… Amber ya empezaba a molestarme. — ¿Qué quieres, Amber? —Ella me miró con una sonrisa desafiante. —No puedo creerlo, ¡Castiel tenía razón! ¡Las tablas de planchar hablan! —Empezó a reírse como una idiota, sólo bufé y me alejé a paso rápido de ahí. — ¿No deberías decirle a Nathaniel? —Negué. —N-no… Sólo son bromas que nos hacemos entre nosotras, Alexy —_Volvía mentirle_. Me duele mucho tener que mentirle a alguien, pero es por mi bien.

Recuerdo que Castiel se cabreó bastante, al igual que Amber por haberles respondido mal, además de tratar de escapar. Ambos me llevaron hacía el sótano. — ¡NO, NO! ¡POR FAVOR! —Ataron mis manos y pies, cerraron la puerta de sótano con llave dejándome sin escapatoria. Amber traía unos rotuladores de colores, Castiel simplemente me mostraba sus manos. Cerré los ojos. Golpe tras golpe. En mi pecho, espalda, piernas, muslos, glúteos… hasta en la cabeza. Lo único que podía hacer era sollozar, escuchando a mis agresores. — Esto te sucede por querer escaparte de nosotros — Comentó Amber —Y esto es por respondernos mal —Agregó Castiel. La rubia comenzó a dibujar mi cara con los rotuladores, al igual que todo mi cuerpo. — Creo que el trabajo está hecho ¿no, Amber? — No sé cuál habrá sido la respuesta de esa bruja, no estaba viéndolos y ella no dijo nada. Al parecer fue positiva, ya que me dejaron… encerrada. Ese día no volví a casa, tampoco tenía mi móvil a mano como para pedirle ayuda a alguien. Hacía bastante frío, sentía como algo de sangre salía de mis heridas y la tinta del rotulador comenzaba a secarse en mi piel. — Me gustaría haberte dicho la verdad… — Dije al aire, tratando de dormirme en una incómoda posición fetal, ya que mis manos estaban atadas igual a las de un preso con esposas puestas. Al día siguiente… hmm… no recuerdo bien lo que sucedió, sólo sé que me encontraba en la dirección junto con Nath y la Directora a mi lado. — ¿Qué te sucedió, Mérida? — Me preguntó él. No respondí. — Necesitamos que nos digas algo, señorita. Debemos castigar a las personas que te hicieron esto — Seguí sin responder algo. — Está bien, no te vamos a obligar a responder… tus padres ya están por venir a buscarte — Volví a cerrar los ojos, esperando a que todo esto no fuera más que un sueño.

— Hija… dinos que te pasó, por favor — Mi mamá trataba de hacerme hablar. — En serio, Mérida. ¡Vamos a denunciar a ese instituto! — Ahora hablaba mi papá, pero yo sólo quería descansar. —P-por favor… quiero… bañarme, déjenme en paz por unas horas — Ambos se miraron entre sí, asintiendo a la vez. — Está bien, pero luego nos dice que te sucedió —Asentí, como si eso fuera a pasar. Cuando ellos salieron, preparé mi pijama y el baño con agua caliente. Ya estaba completamente desnuda. Me miré en el espejo, aún se podía observar algunas de las palabras que me escribió Amber. Puta, gorda, vaca, cerda, bastarda, malnacida, lesbiana… ¿desde cuándo lesbiana se consideraba como algo malo? Agarré una de las hojas de afeitar de mi padre, fui hasta la tina y me senté en ella. Sintiendo como el agua caliente me abrazaba todo el cuerpo, como poco a poco la tinta que quedaba se estancaba en el agua. Miré mi muñeca y empecé a cortarla. Ah. Ya me sentí mejor. La sangre comenzaba a teñir el agua de rojo. Dirigí mi vista hacía el techo, suspirando. ¡Me siento mejor, ahora! Sólo necesitaba un buen baño y algo para cortarme.

_"Su piel es la hoja, la cuchilla es su lápiz, y los insultos son su inspiración"_

* * *

><p>Holaaaaa. (  o w o ) /

_Gracias por sus comentarios_. : D Siempre me animan a continuar el fic. Me alegro mucho que de lo sigan. : 3 Lamento mi mala narración en primera persona. como dice el título, este capítulo muestra un poco de lo que vivió Mérida para tenerle miedo al sótano.

**Créditos:** Todos los personajes mencionados aquí fueron creados por ChinoMiKo, ninguno me pertence.

**Advertencias: **Este fic está basado en UA (Universo Alterno) por lo que Alexy no es homosexual, ni gusta de Kentin. Ni Amber, ni Castiel le hacen bullying a Sucrette (Mérida), ni nada por el estilo. (Pongo eso por las moscas. No quiero que las nuevas usuarias crean que esto pasa en cdm LOL. )

Como dije en la página; mi objetivo no es hacer que odien a Amber, ni a Castiel. Sólo busco una manera de mostrar como es el mundo de una chica que sufre bullying. Por lo que si alguno de ustedes pasa esto, es mejor avisarle a un adulto. Y no hacer lo que hace Mérida. ~

* * *

><p><strong>¿No contestas los reviews? <strong>Sí que lo hago, no crean que no [?] _es una manera de agradecerles personalmente a todos. _: D

**fuckthehopes**: Jajaja, síiii, voy a dominarla para los Oscares. [?] Puede ser que él sepa algo... no sé, eso me dio una idea. Gracias. xD Esta vez me tardé menos como regalito. Y mi fic acepta si le pedís matrimonio. : 3

**fer-minna18**: Siempre lo voy a seguir, querida. o w o Todo lo que sea por el drama. / o /

**Lunna Svetlina Lemmon**: Ver tu review me puso bastante feliz. Me siento muy honrada que alguien con el mismo problema que se presenta en el fic me felicite. Saludos para ti también~ ^ o ^

**wendylove4**: Gracias, por a seguirlo hasta que se termine. / o / Y si Castiel no fuese malo en el juego, tampoco lo sería aquí. :'v La culpa la tiene él por llamarnos tabla. [?]

* * *

><p>Luego de decir todo eso, lo único que puedo ponerles ahora es un: <em>Chaoo ~<em>


	4. Chapter 4

❝ Cuarto capítulo: Duerme por siempre ❞

Pasar varias horas con los chicos hizo que el ánimo de Mérida subirá bastante. Ahora mismo todos los jóvenes se encontraban jugando "verdad o consecuencia". — ¡Meri, ¿verdad o consecuencia?! — La voz energética de Alexy resonó en el sótano. — Verdad — Respondió, bastante segura de sí misma. Otra chica tendría miedo, seguro. — ¿Por qué siempre usas esa sudadera? — La pregunta llamó su atención. — Tengo frío — Su respuesta fue muy cínica, y cortante. —… — Ninguno opinó nada sobre tal respuesta. — Mi turno ~ — canturreó — ¿Kentin, verdad o consecuencia? — Observó fijamente a su amigo, quién respondió con un bajo "Consecuencia". —Te reto a que… ¡actúes como Castiel! — Es así como pasaron el día escolar, hasta que por fin sonó el timbre que daba a entender el fin de clases. — Los veo mañana — Despidió a todos con un beso en la mejilla, y fue para su casa.

Cuando llegó a su casa, fue directamente a su habitación. Se sentía bastante mal. Preocupó a sus amigos de manera innecesaria, además de mentirles. Odiaba su vida. Se odiaba a sí misma. Odia a todo el mundo, y más a la parejita de Castiel y Amber. No, no sentía celos de ellos. Sólo no podía verlos juntos porque ya sentía miedo. Esconderse no era una buena opción. — ¿Debería decirles? — Empezó una discusión consigo misma. — Pero si les digo, seguro que Peggy escucha la conversación y lo publica en el diario escolar… ya me imagino todo… mejor no —Cruzó los brazos, apoyándose en la puerta de su cuarto. — No sé hasta cuando pueda mantenerme callada, necesito ayuda —Sabía que esto no se curaría con facilidad. — Pero si llego a hablar, mi vida será peor, no tengo muestras de lo que me hacen Amber y Castiel — Siempre encontraba una parte negativa de sus oraciones. — Mejor voy a salir un rato, para despejar mi mente — Cambió su ropa, por algo más "cómodo". Zapatillas converse rojas, un jean rasgado negro y una camiseta mangas larga tipo leñador. Y en su cabeza se encontraba una gorra con el logo de un equipo de fútbol americano que no lograba reconocer, eso fue un regalo de Kentin. — Si me encuentro a alguien es mejor que me vea de manera "decente" — Como se encontraba sola, no hacía falta avisarle a sus padres. — Adiós — Saludó a la nada misma, agarrando su móvil y auriculares antes de partir.

Mientras caminaba se topó con Alexy y una chica que no logró reconocer. Ninguno de los mencionados notó su presencia. « Mira, aquí está Alexy » Una voz se hizo notar en su cabeza. « ¿Por qué no le vas a hablar? Oh… cierto. Hay una chica mucho más linda que tú hablándole, y por supuesto no quieres interrumpirlo » Ahora se sumó otra voz más, ambas eran femeninas. « Se ve tan feliz hablando con ella… mucho más que cuando habla contigo, Mérida » Terminó de sumarse una voz más, esta vez era masculina. Ella empezó a caminar. « ¿Acaso te sientes mal? ¿Quieres evitarlo? ¿O irás a saludarlo? » Se acercaba lentamente hacía su amigo. « Planeas evitarlo, ¿no? Porque sería muy feo que de la nada llegaras y arruinaras su felicidad » Paró. — Yo… yo… — Quería contestarle a las voces, ¡pero no podía! No… no podía. — ¿Ella no es de la chica que me hablabas? — La muchacha que estaba con Alexy, señaló a la fémina de cabellos naranjas. Estaban hablando de ella. Con miedo, y terror, empezó a correr para escaparse de ahí. — ¿Mé… rida? — Alexy notó como su amiga se escapaba. Ahora, estaba llorando. Sentía un montón de cosas. Dolor, miedo. ¿De qué hablaron? Celos, ira. ¿Por qué hablaba con ella? Pero algo que la iba invadiendo poco a poco eran las ganas de llorar. — T… tengo que ser fuerte… — Talló sus ojos, sacando algunas lágrimas traicioneras que se escapaban de su ojos. — Ellas tienen razón… los chicos deben hablar con chicas mejores que yo… seguro que están conmigo por pena… — Se estaba haciendo ideas raras, que en su mente parecían verdaderas.

Cuando llegó a su casa, sus padres comenzaron con las típicas preguntas "— ¿En dónde estabas? —, — ¿Con quién? — y — ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Alguien te hizo daño? —". Pero Mérida las ignoró a todas, dirigiéndose a su alcoba. Hizo un resumen de toda su vida hasta ahora. Sus padres estaban por separarse, eso ya lo sabía porque se lo dijeron. Conoció a todos los chicos de Sweet Amoris, y ahora sentía que era muy molesta para ellos. Rosalya siempre estuvo a su lado, pero nunca fue capaz de contarle de su problema. Charlotte y Li dejaron de ser sus amigas gracias a Amber. Si tan solo ella dejara de existir. — Ya sé qué es lo que haré — Decidida de su respuesta, fue hasta la cocina, en donde sus padres hablaban de una manera pacífica. — Papá, Mamá… quiero cambiarme de colegio — Ambos padres se sorprendieron mucho.

~ En casa de Alexy ~

—Siento que algo malo va a pasar — Dijo Alexy, mirando la pantalla de su computador. — Ah, ¿sí? — Le preguntó su hermano. — Sí, pero no sé qué — Tenía un mal presentimiento desde que vio a Mérida escaparse. — ¿Por qué corrió así, primo? — Una muchacha de delgada contextura, cabellos morochos y ojos verdes estaba sentada en la cama de Armin. — No sé — Le respondió el peliazul, soltando un suspiro de tristeza. — Sólo espero que esté bien —Cruzó los brazos. — Tal vez escapaba de alguien — Sugirió Armin, quién no despegaba su vista del PSP que traía en las manos. — Puede ser, pero ¿de quién? — Luego de esa pregunta, todo el cuarto se volvió silencioso. El silencio era muy incómodo, y solo había una respuesta que estaba por salir de los labios de la prima de ambos gemelos. — De nosotros —Y ahí lo dijo. No se volvió a hablar de ese tema, luego de esa conversación.

~ Volviendo con Mérida ~

Discutió toda la noche con sus padres sobre a qué nuevo Instituto podría ir, ninguno de los mayores tuvo objeción con su decisión. Lo que sí, les resultó más que extraño, pero se daban una idea de lo que podría estar sufriendo Mérida. Se notaba en sus ojos cada vez que volvía. Sin embargo, no tocaban ese tema con la excusa de que ella algún día hablará y era mejor no presionarla. Pronto se hizo la medianoche, toda la familia se fue a dormir. — Sin mí… todos estarán felices — Habló, mientras se acostaba en su cama observando el techo. — Amber y Nath se hablarían. Lyssandro seguiría siendo amigo de Castiel. Kentin no su hubiera peleado por mi culpa. Rosalya dejaría de tener vergüenza cada vez que va conmigo al Centro Comercial. Los gemelos dejarían de discutir por ver con quién pasaría la tarde. Mis padres… ellos podrían enfocarse en su trabajo — Con esas ideas en mente, sacó de la mesita de luz un frasco con algunas píldoras. Se llevó una a la boca. — Una para dormir… — Otras dos más. — Tres para un sueño profundo… — Empezaban a hacer efecto de manera más rápida, agarró otras dos más. — Cin… cinco… — Cerró los ojos, cayendo en el colchón.

_"Dormir es como morir por ratito, es por eso que siempre quiero hacerlo"_

* * *

><p>Holaaaaa. (  o w o ) /

_Gracias por sus comentarios_. : D Siempre me animan a continuar el fic. Me alegro mucho que de lo sigan. : 3 Lamento mucho la tardanza, en realidad planeaba subir otro capítulo en vez de este, pero sentía que era salto muy grande en la historia. u v u Las voces que se muestran en este capítulo serán « presentadas » en el siguiente. Quiero creer, que haré uno o dos capítulos más antes de cambiar mi narración a primera persona. En esos capítulos mostraré un poco más del pasado de Alexy y Mérida, sumado con algo de drama con Amber y Castiel. [?]

Tardé porque hace... una semana salí de un bloqueo que tuve, así que me puse a responder unos post que debía. y a la vez hacer otros fics para mi página. Entonces, mi musa se fue completamente hasta el día de hoy. ( o . ó )U Y de paso aviso, quizás suba otro fic. Por si quieren leer algo más mientras esperan a que actualice este.

**Créditos:** Todos los personajes mencionados aquí fueron creados por ChinoMiKo, ninguno me pertenece, a excepción de la prima de los gemelos. Ella fue un OC random.

**Advertencias: **Este fic está basado en UA (Universo Alterno) por lo que Alexy no es homosexual, ni gusta de Kentin. Ni Amber, ni Castiel le hacen bullying a Sucrette (Mérida), ni nada por el estilo. (Pongo eso por las moscas. No quiero que las nuevas usuarias crean que esto pasa en cdm LOL. )

Como dije en la página; mi objetivo no es hacer que odien a Amber, ni a Castiel. Sólo busco una manera de mostrar como es el mundo de una chica que sufre bullying. Por lo que si alguno de ustedes pasa esto, es mejor avisarle a un adulto. Y no hacer lo que hace Mérida. ~

* * *

><p><strong>¿No contestas los reviews? <strong>Sí que lo hago, no crean que no [?] _es una manera de agradecerles personalmente a todos. _: D

**megutsu-chan xd**: Tendrán su venganza! Sólo hay que esperar unos cuantos capítulos hasta que eso pase. ^ o ^ Y puedes desquitarte y insultar a Amber aquí. [?] Saludos, nos leemos después. ; 3

**fer-minna18**: Muchas gracias, pero no creo ser una de las mejores. xD Entonces, ni leas los siguientes dos, habrá puro drama lol. : v Saluditos, de parte de Meri y míos [?]. Nos leemos más tarde. ( o w o ) /

**Itazuna**: Prometo seguirlo hasta que termine. ~ * o *

**Lunna Svetlina Lemmon**: Yo tampoco me los veo como una pareja, pero algo tenía que decir de ellos. : ' v Supuse que si ambos estaban de «pareja» sería una pesadilla para Meri, y ambos buscarían la forma de venganzarse de ella. x D Quise dejarlo para el final eso, porque tengo una sorpresa para los próximos caps. Gracias por ese consejo, y saludos para ti también. : 3

**fuckthehopes**: Yay! Yo pido ser la madrina. / o / En realidad, eso de que sean pareja se me ocurrió al momento que pasaba esto a FF, y lo hice porque creí que así Meri sería más «abusada» por ellos. x'D Claro que voy a seguir, nunca lo dejaría porque sino me matan #okno.

**Ako Nya**: Gracias, pero me queda genial gracias a nuestras flans y a los que comentan aquí (más les vale a todos que lean esto porque yo los hamo. -khé- ; o ; ). Es mucho más fácil leerlo aquí, en la página es mucho lío lol. Sabes que siempre tendrás un pequeño spoiler antes que publique algo. o u o

**EphemeryMoments**: Es verdad, siempre me acuerdo de ese tipo de mensajes para el fic. n o n Trato de dar una idea de como se sienten personas como Meri con esos mensajes. Lo seguirá, lo prometo. x 3

* * *

><p>Luego de decir todo eso, lo único que puedo ponerles ahora es un: <em>Sayonara, Minna~<em>


End file.
